


back home to you

by cloudnine9



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine9/pseuds/cloudnine9
Summary: Seungwan's in Canada. Joohyun's in Korea. Seungwan decides to surprise Joohyun by flying back home early just in time to spend New Year's Day together.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 51





	back home to you

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from an otp prompt generator & thought it looked interesting! legend has it that i happen to only post on wenrene day
> 
> said otp prompt generator: https://otp-prompts-generator.neocities.org/

The air is frigid. Stupidly cold, actually, even for Seungwan, who usually isn’t too bothered by freezing temperatures. Tucking her nose into the warmth of her scarf and hiking her bag higher up her shoulders, she trudges through the snow-covered pavement, fiddling with her phone, waiting for her girlfriend’s call. It’s become a ritual—Joohyun would call her on her fifteen minute walk to campus, sharing little stories and conversations about nothing in particular before Seungwan had to hang up for classes. They’d talk again later in the day when Seungwan was done with classes, and when Joohyun had several hours before classes for the day started. She glances at the time on her phone. 12pm. Joohyun usually calls at 12 on the dot, and sure enough, her phone rings with a FaceTime request from Joohyun. Or, as saved in her phone, ‘ _my love ❤️_ _’_. Accepting the call, Joohyun’s pixelated face takes up the majority of her screen, and Seungwan automatically grins.

“Hey babe,” She says, and Joohyun’s hiding a smile in her arm at the term of endearment. Her room is mostly dark, but just enough light for Seungwan to see her girlfriend clearly. She’s lying in bed, wearing the striped pajama set that Seungwan had gifted her on her birthday last year, cocooned in the warmth of her quilt. It’s been three years since they’ve gotten together, but Seungwan’s little nicknames for her still colour Joohyun’s cheeks pink all the same.

“Hey,” Joohyun replies, smiling. There’s a brief second of silence as they drink in the other’s appearance. “It looks cold. Are you wearing enough layers?” Joohyun breaks the silence, concern clear in her voice, and Seungwan holds her phone out further in response, showing Joohyun her puffy winter jacket, jeans and pink hoodie, complete with her scarf.

“I am, but it’s still really cold. Doesn’t matter though, I’m headed for the lecture theatre anyway.” Seungwan shrugs. “How’s everything?”

“Good, I have some projects due soon, but I can do them later.” Joohyun stifles a yawn, glancing at the clock. Two in the morning.

“Are _you_ doing okay?” Seungwan asks, and Joohyun smiles. Even halfway across the globe, Seungwan is unchanging—always so kind and caring, always watching out for her girlfriend. Joohyun nods in response. “I’m doing good. Would be better if you were around though.” She sighs a little, and Seungwan smiles, albeit a little sadly.

“I’ll be back soon.” She promises.

“When will you be back?” On her phone screen, Seungwan’s surroundings are bright as she makes her way to campus—a stark contrast to the night sky visible from Joohyun’s window. Snow falls around Seungwan gently, and Joohyun can hear a sniffle from her girlfriend.

“I’ll only be able to come back after New Year’s Day, sorry babe.” Seungwan frowns, and Joohyun pouts.

“But I miss you,” She says, and Seungwan smiles.

“I miss you too, baby. Listen, I gotta go, I’ll text you later?”

Joohyun hums in acknowledgement.

“Good night babe, I’ll see you later!” Seungwan waves through the phone screen, and Joohyun waves her goodbye in return before the call ends and the screen goes dark.

*

“Two hours...” Seungwan mumbles under her breath as she packs her luggage hurriedly, fumbling for her passport. She has to catch this flight if she wants to surprise her girlfriend in time for the new year. They’d already missed spending Christmas together— Seungwan isn’t about to miss spending New Year’s Day with her girlfriend this time. Which is why she’d planned a surprise for her girlfriend by going back home early—and maybe told Joohyun a white lie in the process. A year and a half ago Seungwan had to move overseas for the next two years for school. When she’d broke the news to Joohyun then, the both of them had ended up crying, but promised to maintain their relationship despite the difficulties and varying timezones. It didn’t help that Seungwan had to move to Canada while Joohyun stayed in Korea— which meant that FaceTiming and calls were often late at night for either one of them. It’s definitely been difficult, but for Joohyun, Seungwan’s willing to do anything.

She arrives in Korea just slightly before eleven on New Year’s Eve, wincing slightly at the stiffness in her back and legs from the long flight back home. Swiftly taking a cab to Joohyun’s apartment, Seungwan’s towing her luggage behind her, approaching her girlfriend’s apartment. She glances at her phone. 11.57pm. She rings the doorbell, bubbling with excitement. Moments later, the door opens slowly to reveal a confused Joohyun, who lets out a gasp before she’s squeezing past the door and crashing into Seungwan, burying her face in her neck, arms wrapped tight around her waist. Laughing, Seungwan hugs her back, breathing in the sweet, lavender scent of Joohyun’s clothes. A comforting scent. A scent that she’s missed since early in the year, when Seungwan had last visited during the semester break.

“You said you couldn’t come until after New Year’s!” Joohyun says, and Seungwan grins.

“I wanted to surprise you.” She says simply, and Joohyun’s kissing her, so she melts into the feeling of Joohyun’s lips against hers, the warmth of her girlfriend’s body pressed tightly against her own. They eventually part, and Seungwan’s still holding Joohyun close, not quite ready to let go just yet, even though she knows full well that they have another two weeks together. There’s a faint sound of fireworks going off in the distance, and Seungwan spots the said fireworks from the window at the end of the corridor, glittering in the night sky.

12am.

“Happy New Year, Hyun.” She grins, and Joohyun huffs in amusement, biting back a smile before she’s pulling Seungwan in for another kiss.


End file.
